The Child Problem
by FluxBlade
Summary: There was a rumor the ruins had a legacy of the Divine Dragon. Unfortunately for Robin, he found a legacy much larger than anyone could have expected. Now he just have to survive it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it is my second fic into Awakening, this one is a bit more humorous while trying to not be completely crack.

Also just a note, there are at least two other fics that had the same idea, one of which has a bit a similar start with Robin fainting, which is called "Army of One" and I don't remember the other ones name. This story will be branching off from looking similar starting with chapter, as the ones I now know of have either just Robin able to swap genders at-will or all the manakete swap genders and that won't be happening here and there will not be any focus on class or personal skills.

I definitely don't own Fire Emblem, otherwise Lucina and Owain would have supports with their aunt and uncle, and Sumia and Donnel would as well. She seems to be the mostly like besides Panne of the women that would find living on the farm to be something that she would really want to do.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath as the group marched into the ruins. While the townsfolk had spoken of great power here, it instead felt like he was entering somewhere he shouldn't. Unlike Chrom, Lissa, and Lucina, who all seemed to be gleeful at entering. Perhaps it had to do with it being a ruin for Naga, as the suspicions he had about his lineage may explain his uneasiness. After all, if what Validar said was true, he was the son of the leader of the Grimeans, perhaps Naga found his presence to be unwanted.

Drawing himself out of his thoughts, he grimaced as Risen started to pour out of the front hallway and charged at the group. While his compatriots, the Shepards, were able to handle them fine, the attackers seemed off. Normally, the Risen would act as though the most important thing was trying to kill whoever was in front of them. Now, it seemed as more they were trying to get past them, as if to be looking for someone. This was the second time that the Risen acted as more than just shambling corpses. Were these more of the ones that Validar had made?

"Hey Chrom, I'm going to lead Maribelle, Gaius, Sully, and Stahl to the right, I want you to take the rest of the team to the north. Just make sure to use the hallways as choke points, if necessary ask Virion for good locations to do so." The man nodded as Robin marched over and gathered his teammates.

His strike force continued forward as he started to faintly hear shouts of orders, it seemed there was another group here, and that they were not very organized. Perhaps they could team up, he hoped, though it was more likely they would be rivals. If they were rivals, at least they were disorganized, he could identify at least ten different people trying to lead at once. Hopefully it would not be such a debacle as when they met Panne's son. Upon turning another corner, he gasped as he realized that there wasn't just a group here, but a small platoon. Except for the three manaketes and two taguels, which really confused him, there was a legion of Grimean soldiers, with enough people to be a platoon set-up in his favorite lighting and thunder tactic. The combined fire was enough to defeat the small Risen force that had been under siege by them. It seemed the yells were more in enthusiasm than orders. The threat level of the group went from manageable to retreating and calling for Ferox forces.

"So, Robin, perhaps this is your long lost family." Sully commented as the soldiers reacted. They turned and about half of them start running over with a shout,

"FATHER!"

"Hey, he's my father, there's no way he's yours." This started off an argument as the group of soldiers attempted to talk over each other to claim him as family as the subject of said discussion could not get his jaw working. There was no way he could be the father of that many children. There was no way!The worrisome part was the fact that the young women were all around the same age. He started to feel a little woozy but he shook it off as he tried to make sense of the arguing. Realizing that the group was not planning to stop anytime soon, he spoke up,

"I doubt that I would be related to as many people that are claiming so, especially since I doubt I am old enough to have any children as old as you all are." In response, the young women all started to hold their heads.

"Are you alright?" Robin sped over to the group as he heard grumblings of a headache and something about memory issues. He started to rub at his forehead. It sounded suspiciously like how Chrom had found him. No, this just had to be a coincidence, that must be why he is worried about them, no other reason. They eventually all started talking again, still attempting to talk over each other. "Hold on, I can't hear you if you all talk over each other. Let's start with names and only names." Hopefully it would prevent them from complaining about how he could be forgetting them as his child. Pointing at the nearest one, a girl with red hair and a sword, she piped up,

"Morgan." Following that, to Robin's horror all of the rest of the young women had the same name. While a small part of him noted it would have been a name he would have picked, especially if he was not sure about the gender of the child, that thought was quickly abandoned in case someone was able to read his mind. It became even worse as the young men also echoed with the same name. This was just too much and Robin found himself woozy as he fell over and fainted.

Waking up in a tent, he grimaced as he looked up to see Chrom and Lissa sitting over him. Perhaps he had another nightmare and Lissa had just woken him up from the bad dream. That would have been definitely preferable than what he heard. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"I think I had a nightmare." Robin spoke as he sat up.

"Did you dream that your children tried to kill you?" Lissa wondered as Robin groaned before rubbing at his forehead.

"Not that, but I was hoping that was just a nightmare."

"Nope," Lissa replied with a smirk as she patted his back consolingly.

"We've asked the Morgans to give you space for now, I could get you something to eat if you are hungry?" Chrom offered as Robin shook his head.

"What exactly do we know about this mysterious group of Morgans?"

"All of the young women thought that you are their father, and all they can remember is you and that they want to be a tactician just like you," Chrom explained as Robin stared. "Also, the young men say that their mothers' name was Robin and they also want to be a tactician like her." Robin grimaced as Chrom shrugged. "I think they believe they are telling the truth."

"You seem to collect amnesiacs don't you?" Robin teased as Chrom smiled while Lissa stood up.

"Well I need to make sure Frederick doesn't wear himself out trying to determine the 'secret' motives that the Morgans have." Lissa declared as she left the tent. Robin sighed as he reached for his favorite tactics book. He so was not going to try to hide behind it.

"We might need to figure out nicknames for them if they continue to travel with us." He suggested as Chrom nodded while he stood up.

"You believe they are your children?"

"I don't know what to think, but since some of them do think they are related to me, it would probably be best to keep an eye on them. Though we should probably not have Frederick be the one to keep an eye on them. I can just image them running him ragged."

"They are a bit hyper, more so your daughters than the male Morgans." Chrom commented as he took a deep breath. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Of course, though I might not be leaving the tent for this evening. Just be careful. Though perhaps having them go through Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour might give the squad some peace and quiet." Chrom chuckled.

"I think I will be okay around camp," Chrom replied. At that, Robin smirked while lowering his book.

"Really, the one day I don't check up on you, I find out that you followed-"

"That was just a festival!" He interrupted as his face flushed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who posed nude for a poster." At that Chrom shook his head. "At least some things don't change."

"Yeah, though don't forget we are all here for you." Robin nodded as his best friend turned around to leave. Opening his tactics book he started to lose himself in the book. "Though I am not sure you want to go to Tharja for help on this." Chrom suggested as he left the tent. Robin waved his best friend off as he started to look through his tactics book. Hopefully an idea on how to deal with the Morgans will come soon to him. He also suspected asking Henry for help would be a bad idea as well. The fact that Tharja may have been in awe of him was a bit worrisome.

A knock interrupted his reading as he looked up to see Virion standing in the doorway carrying a set of figurines and a board.

"I thought perhaps we might avail upon ourselves another of our games."

"I don't think I am up for a game right now."

"I understand, but I do have something of great import that I wish to discuss."

"Very well, what terrible news do you bring me? Did Cherche reject your 'sweet nothings' yet again?" Robin wondered as the man smiled.

"No, fortune has spared me that today, it is about your mysterious progeny." Virion replied as the two started their opening moves as Robin could tell that both his play was suffering, and his opponent seemed to be not taking advantage of it, as he seemed to be more concentrating on what he was going to say.

"Do you believe the Morgans?" Robin questioned as he guessed at what the man may have wanted to discuss. He would have asked Chrom, but his best friend was very much considered too trusting by just about anyone.

"Well, we have met Lucina and her friends, perhaps these Morgan could also be your future children." Robin shook his head, it did not explain the multitude of them. Especially since all the women he interacted with as friends, except for Lucina and the other future children, were married. Well, there was Anna, but she seemed more interested in money than relationships. He definitely clamped down on the thought of any of the children being the mother, as he is sure certain parents would quickly put an end to it. He doubted even being Chrom's best friend would save him from his friend's possible wrath. He grimaced as he made another horrible play, wishing he could take it back, fortunately, Virion also missed the mistake as he continued, "perhaps they came from different dimension through the Outrealms."

"That still doesn't explain the multitude of them. Or the fact there are Morgan's that remember their mother who is named Robin."

"Perhaps in the Outrealms they are from, there is a Robin that is a woman." Virion commented as Robin frowned.

"What gave you that idea?" His curiosity piqued, keeping a biting remark back.

"I was watching one of the Morgans practice with his bow. His skills nearly matched my considerable prowess. He also matched my noble coloring, at least in his hair. This made me wonder, until I looked at his bow and saw that carved into the bow was the initials V and R. After this, I noticed that the female Morgan who has a wyvern has the same hair color as Cherche. While it is not dear Minerva, she still fights with the same moves. I then asked Miriel and she verified that there is at least one Morgan that fights similarity to everyone here except to Chrom, Lucina, and Olivia, but there are children that have their hair color. Also the children match the gender of the possible parent as well as my cravat matches high fashion. There are a few others that do not match, but there are probable other future children we have not met…" Robin shook his head as Virion moved to end the game. "I thought you should know, especially since it is only a matter of time before one of the less discreet members of our group determines the possibility and blurts it out."

"You're thinking of Vaike, aren't you?"

"I will not cast disparaging comments on a comrade." Robin nodded as Virion packed up the board and stood up. It seemed that Robin needed answers, at the very least so he could get some sleep.

"Thank you for the information, I think I need to talk to Lucina." With that the two exited the tent. Taking a quick scan of the area, he saw that the Morgan swarm was being looked over by Lissa, Maribelle, and Libra for injuries they may have been hiding. Knowing they were in good hands, he moved on to the training area where hopefully he found either Lucina or her father. Once he reached the ground, he found his best friend's daughter smashing through multiple dummies. Clearing his throat as he approached, Lucina paused as she turned and stared at him. "I know you said that you wouldn't talk too much about our future unless absolutely necessary, especially specific children, but I need to know, did I ever marry?"

"Not that I remember I am afraid. I definitely remember not ever meeting a Morgan." Lucina replied as he grimaced.

"Perhaps I locked them in a secret dungeon," he quipped as Lucina stared at him blankly. "Nevermind, that was a bad joke." She glanced away as Robin's gaze followed and he noticed one of the Morgans, with orange hair attempting to sneak up on him.

"Should I talk to her?"

"I'll have to deal with them eventually and it is only one of the Morgan swarm, I should be able to at least tactically withdraw successfully." He smiled to take bite off the worry. "Can I help you Morgan?" The young woman crept over as Robin frowned.

"So, what is it like to find out you have a gaggle of daughters?"

"I don't think it has hit me yet."

"So, do you know who mother is? I also heard you lost your memory like I did?"

"Yes, I did lose my memory just like all of you did, so it is quite possible that I don't know who your mother is, I may not have even met her yet. Do you have anything that you remember of her or from her?"

"Well, I think that I have her hair, but other than that, I can't remember her." The young lady grimaced as though her own personal fault she could not remember.

"It is okay, I still don't remember anything about my parents, so I guess that is another thing you have in common with your father." She smiled at that before walking over and hugging him.

"So, I'm your favorite daughter right?" She beamed at him as he stared. He knew this was a trap, as Frederick warned Chrom after he married before Lucina was born.

"I don't have a favorite daughter," he replied as she started to circle him.

"Okay, come on, you can tell me, I promise not to tell any of the others the truth." A shout drew both of their attentions as a few more Morgans stormed over.

"What are you doing?" The blonde haired Morgan that was a troubadour questioned.

"He's spending time with his favorite daughter." The orange-haired Morgan commented as that caused the other five to start arguing vehemently with each other. Robin sighed as he rubbed at his head. He had a feeling that he would trade Cordelia and Gregor for their problem with Severa than deal with this. He really should have listened to his gut and stayed out of those ruins.

* * *

A/N: Whelp, let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and the awkward. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had finished the chapter, and then my usb drive went missing for a week. Ugh.

Thanks for the reviews and on to the next chapter.

* * *

Smiling as the final enemy fell, there was at least one good thing that the horde of Morgan brought to him. He could break up the Shepards into even smaller groups than he normally would and still have his tactics followed. They even could partially predict most orders, it seemed that the other Robin had also taught the children very well. It gave him a big rush of hope for when they land in Valm. Of course, the Horde still needed some more help, especially when dealing with getting pincered. They would have time when they travel to Valm to hopefully improve their strategies as he could easily see them attempting to overwhelm him. Seeing the young woman in purple armor marching over, he kept from smiling upon seeing her frown.

"This was my fight, they shouldn't have interfered."

"Are you talking about the sorcerer?" He motioned to where the man had fallen to sword and spell wounds.

"Of course I am talking about him, I had a duel scheduled with him. No one should have interfered with my fight." She glared as he noticed that she had not been the least bit winded by the battle.

"Who exactly interfered?"

"My-, that man on horseback and the robed mage with him." She pointed at Stahl who was receiving care from Maribelle, while the Morgan that might have been Stahl's son smiled sheepishly as they both were receiving a tongue lashing from her. He did notice that the young woman shared a similar hair color to the two of them. Since the future children often had their father's hair color, his possible daughters aside, made his guess at her family easy. That was an oddity he might have asked Miriel or Laurent about, but he doubted he could follow their explanation.

"I doubt you challenged all the other fighters that were there as well, though it would not surprise me to see that the Bull's and Panther's daughter would try to beat them all." She gaped as he smiled. "You fight like Sully when she is sparing without her horse and I doubt Stahl would want you to fight someone so honorless in a duel." He smiled as she narrowed her gaze at him,

"I guess Lucina did tell everyone about the rest of us."

"No, it just that we had an incident where we met some children from the future that did not come from the same future as yours."

"Wait, what?"

"We have over forty of my kids here." He grimaced as she turned to stare at the Morgan that copied scratching the back of his neck that Stahl would do when embarrassed. Maribelle nodded as she walked away.

"Why does he look like my father?"

"Because in another world, there is a female Robin that married him."

"Whatever." She stormed away as he sighed before starting to look for Chrom. He would let Lucina deal with her. He hoped that if any of the future children would be a problem, Lucina would let them know before meeting the child. Of course with the fact he had over forty children, her knowledge might be somewhat suspect now.

"So, is that mom?" Robin turned to the voice to see one of the female Morgans, who had the same hair color as Stahl and the knight.

"She might be your mom." He hedged as he could guess what her reaction would be if he confirmed it, and he did not want to play into the Morgan power struggle. Word games were not as fun when you had so many children trying to dissect his word for hidden meanings. He was sure that if Grima had to deal with it, he would kill himself to escape it.

"You should take her out on a date!" Morgan suggested as she grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him after her.

"Morgan, she thinks I am crazy." She went into a thinking pose before responding,

"Well, that just means she needs to get to know you better."

"Actually, what I need to do is talk to Chrom, but could you get all of the Morgans together?"

"Are you going to tell us who your favorite is?"

"I have no favorite, I will never have a favorite." He replied as she smirked while letting go of his hand.

"I'm your favorite, I'm your favorite," she sang as she skipped away as he face-palmed. He had a feeling that he would continue to hear about this idea for a long time. The worst part was seeing any of the female Morgans nearby started to complain and argue with her. Why did they believe each other? Unless this was some convoluted power play, either way, it was something he decided to worry about later. Fortunately for him, his best friend was very much inept at anything that involved being secretive. Hopefully his friend won't try to play matchmaker, or worse Sumia…

Shaking off the thought, he walked toward where Chrom was talking with Lucina as he guessed the conversation was about Sully's daughter if Chrom's gaze was on the subject of conversation. He wondered a bit, what the other children thought about the whole, keeping the other children secret. He was sure that Lucina had been the one to instigate it. "Hello Chrom, Lucina." He interrupted as both turned as Chrom smiled and Lucina nodded.

"Happy that the new child isn't yours?"

"I have a feeling there isn't any more of those surprises, I am just glad all of the other children's parents are together as they remember them. I am assuming that none of the couples are surprising to you, right Lucina?" Chrom glanced over to Lucina, the thought probably never having come to him before.

"Yes."

"So, I assume Virion eventually gives up on his act and marries Cherche?"

"I, I shouldn't-"

"Of course, she is holding out on whom I will marry." Robin smiled as Lucina paled before responding,

"Father, I don't remember hearing of Robin having a wife."

"Sorry, just teasing you Lucina."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess she is like her mother and easily flustered." Robin commented as Chrom chuckled. "Right, the real reason I came to see you, there is the large town nearby, and I thought it might be a good idea to get the all of the Morgans a set of chess pieces so they can practice against each other."

"Are you sure there are enough sets for all of them? I doubt the town will have enough sets for all of them."

"I was planning on getting only 24 sets, but if there is not enough, I have a plan." He smirked as he could use at least one of his problems productively.

"Well, you might want to take some of the others to help you deal with them," Chrom suggested as Robin nodded.

"Yeah, perhaps I'll ask Libra, he did say he had planned to open an orphanage, he can get some practice now. Though I don't think I will ask if Tharja is around, I don't want to risk her stealing my hair while I am distracted, anyways."

"That would be a good idea," Chrom replied before glancing at his daughter, "perhaps Lucina should go too, another set of eyes would be good."

"I would not be opposed to help." Robin smiled as Chrom slapped him on the back before walking off. "Hopefully, you survive the experience."

"It should not be harder than dealing with the Risen." Lucina frowned as Robin chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He was not sure all three of them would be enough.

OoOoO

Fortunately for him, Libra had been quite willing to help out, as Lucina quickly found herself overwhelmed by the multiple Morgans, as she was unable to handle the multitude of questions. At least the townsfolk had been polite, most walked around the group carefully, and at worst stopped to stare at the procession.

"I still do not see how you are glad that I asked you for help." Robin directed his question at Libra.

"Well, sometimes helping guide the flock may take on more my physical help than spiritual."

"So, Libra, how do you get your hair so pretty? I wish I had your hair." The female Morgan that was probably Maribelle's child jumped in with her own question.

"Father, I guess I am your favorite, I mean that had to be the reason you brought my mom with us." Another Morgan, this one had the mark of the Exalt on her right ankle, asked. He was saved from giving his standard reply as one the male Morgan shouted with joy at the sight of a possible store.

"Alright everyone, I want your best behavior while I am in the shop, anyone who Libra believes not to be on their best behavior will be signing up for Frederick Fanatical Fitness Hour." All of the Morgan froze and stood at attention as Robin marched in to the shop. Even Frederick's probably child seemed to be cowed by the threat. Hopefully, he would not have to continue to use such a threat for compliance. At least he had a good excuse in the fact he was outnumber almost 50-1. Right? He cut off these thoughts as he found one of the employees. "Excuse me, do you have any chess boards and pieces?"

"Of course, this way sir, we have a collection of six sets to choose between." Robin stopped as the worker turned to see him rubbing at his forehead.

"Is that all you have?" The worker stared as her jaw stopped working for a few seconds as Robin waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

"Yes, I was hoping you had a few more. I'll take all of them, but do you know if any other stores in the area would have any?" Perhaps he would get lucky and somewhere else would have some. She took a few moments to respond as she open a large chest and reached in to pull out boxes.

"Uh… no, we are the only store that would carry any in town." She placed them on a table. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need so many?" Robin bit back his first response, as he doubted the woman would believe that he was buying so many games for his children. He was far too young to be a father of children old enough to playing chess, he believed. Of course for all he knew, he was very old and aged extremely well. If he was a manakete, it could be plausible, but Nowi had not said anything about him and he knew that she would have talked to him about it, just to have someone to talk to. He doubted she would let it go this long, right?

"I am teaching strategy to a group of new students." He answered with the truth, without adding where the students came from.

"How many more sets were you hoping for?"

"Another eighteen." The worker sighed before answering,

"We could have that many in two months."

"Thanks for the offer, but unfortunately, we will have to move on before then."

"That's unfortunate. I believe that you would appreciate the fine work done on the pieces." They buckled down as Robin soon found himself divested of more money than he had expected for this trip for how many sets he had gotten. At least he had a few sets to placate some of his charges. Until the fighting between who got to use them erupted. He would just have to deal with it as it came up. Walking out to see about half of the group had surrounded Lucina and were peppering her with questions. She was also shooting glares at Libra, who was smiling as he talked with a couple of Morgans. The rest seemed to be hunched over something, Robin left that to worry about for later. Especially since neither of Lissa's possible children were in the group. That was another worry he had, why did Lissa seem to have two Morgans when everyone else had just one?

"Okay, everyone, I need you to pay attention." He nearly jumped as they all stopped what they were doing and stood at various degrees of attention. He noticed Lucina stood straighter as she wiped her brow.

"So, I need a raise of hands only, how many of you think that you are my favorite?" At that, all but two of the female Morgans launched a hand in their air as he smiled.

"Thank you for volunteering to wait for the next set." A very loud set of groans replied as he felt a few glares as he turn the remaining 26 children. "I am going to need you all to pair up into groups of three, except one pair. There was only six chess boards, so each group gets one set, so pick a…" freezing in place as he realized that this could cause arguments to break out he amended, "Libra will pick someone in your group, and they will be in charge of carrying the set back. That set will be your groups until we get more. If you want to play with someone in your group, you will have to ask. Also if Chrom complains to me about anyone fighting about it, I will take that groups chess set. Does everyone have a group?" Acknowledgement came from the groups as he frowned at the only pair. While Libra picked the groups' leaders through Naga knows how, he noticed how the pair had been two of the male Morgans. They also seemed to share the same hairstyle, coloring, and also seemed to wear their swords like Gaius would. Did the female Robin have two Morgans with Gaius? That would be absolutely stupid, yet, how else did you explain it? These were questions that were going to drive him to drink, even after Sully put him under the table and made he wish for death the next morning.

"Father, how are you going to split up the other four sets?"

"Libra and Chrom will figure it out. Though you would want to get into groups of three." That way, at least he could avoid another announcement of a Morgan anointing herself the favorite.

"Umm, father." The hesitant voice focused his attention as a blonde female Morgan takes a glove off. "This is the Mark of the Exalt, right? Why is there another blonde female Morgan that uses magic that has one as well? I thought there was only one Morgan per parent?"

"I don't know, sorry." She nodded before going back and pestering Lucina as he gave the group a look over. The only good news about having silver hair is that no one would notice him going gray. As a small smile crept onto his face as he walked over to the two female Morgans. "So, why didn't you two raise your hands?"

The one with blue-haired one who was not Lucina kid responded first, "well, you did tell us that you don't have a favorite, so I doubt that changed since yesterday."

The blonde-haired one who fought like Flavia jumped in, "I don't think I'm your favorite, I know I am." She smirked as Robin face-palmed.

"Was that a good joke?" Lucina wondered.

"I wasn't joking," Morgan responded with a satisfied grin.

"Oh, I see."

"She should have been." Robin reproached as she stuck her tongue out. The conversation ended as eight grinning Morgan returned from the shop. "Alright everyone, time for us to head back and when we do, I need a break to work on the travel plans." A chorus of yes responded as they started the trek back.

"This has been an exhausting experience." Lucina commented as Robin gave her a lazy grin.

"Are you saying that you would rather do Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour then?"

"Yes." Robin nearly fell over at that, his kids weren't that bad! "Perhaps you should start telling Inigo that he would have to do something worse that Frederick Fanatical Fitness Hour if he misbehaves." He froze at the thought of Lon'qu's kid talking to one of his daughters…

"Lucina, I am not sure I want him around my daughters." Robin replied back as she blushed.

"I apologize, I did not think through the-"

"Don't worry about it, no harm meant. So are you available next time this comes up?"

"I would prefer that you ask someone else, I do not think I was that helpful."

"I think you did fine, but I understand." It meant he might have to trick Ricken about being all grown up. Yes, that could work, at least Libra was willing. Perhaps he could trick Stahl with food, and Kellam could help. Actually that would be great, he could use Kellam to distract them, especially if they could not find him like everyone else. Unless they learn from him to stay hidden… Bad thought, bad thought.

"I have no idea how you do this."

"I don't know how I do this." Robin looked over as the Morgans had broken into groups as they discussed the sets of chess pieces recently purchased. One of the female Morgans, the other one with blue-hair slowed her pace to match theirs.

"We are going to win against you next time!"

"You might want to leave poor Lucina out of this competition." Perhaps if he could get enough people designated as safe, he could keep a bit of sanity by using them as base.

"We will, we will. Oh yeah, will you help me with tome-stackers?"

"Not today." Robin replied as the group continued on, the unspoken question of what tome stackers exactly entailed was left hanging in the air. His gaze turned back to the two orange haired male Morgans and the two blonde haired female Morgans. Why did two sets with the same parent come here?

OoOoO

Robin stared at his list of known friends and associates as he frowned. At least the Horde had listened when he said he needed a break. He was being productive, he was not hiding, that was what he kept telling himself. That said the fact he could map a pair of second children to two friends, when none of the others had more than one gave him pause. The worst part was, he could not concentrate on the travel plans he was supposed to be working on.

"I am surprised you have not gone around and introduced the Morgans to their parents," Chrom commented as Robin placed the list back on his bed.

"Do you realize how awkward that will be? 'Hello Morgan, this is your mother, who is married to another man here.'" Chrom chuckled as he sat down next to him.

"Neither Sumia or I have a problem with that. Though that would be weird, you being a woman-"

"Chrom, we are not talking about this. I am not talking about this." Robin face-palmed before adding, "besides, I have seen your attempts at talking with women. I do not see how that could have happened." Chrom laughed as Robin frowned.

"You do realize you are one of the few male Shepards not married, right?"

"Amnesiac, besides keeping you alive is a full time job." He quipped back.

"Ignoring that, well, Gaius also thinks it might be good for the rest of the Shepards if you come clean." Robin sighed while rubbing his face as Chrom frowned. Why did the thief have to be perspective? "You are usually more upbeat, what else is wrong?"

"So, you may have noticed there are multiple Morgans with blonde hair, right?" He figured it would be better to start with the Lissa problem. A nod as he continued, "I think there are two Morgans that Lissa was the mother of."

"Wouldn't one of the children be Libra's kid?"

"No, that kid is accounted for, besides it seems that the female Morgans supposedly have me for a father and the male Morgans have the other Robin as a mother. Also, we need to find a way to differentiate the Morgans."

"Perhaps we can give them nicknames based on legendary figures." Chrom suggested as Robin nodded.

"I guess we could do that, better than my first idea of naming them after how they fight and hair color. So back to my first problem, why is there two children for Lissa and none of the other mothers? I mean one is proficient with a staff while the other is proficient with tomes, but other than that there are no differences that I can notice. I mean, both of them have the Brand even though Lissa doesn't." Chrom paled as he stood up and started to pace. Robin looked down as he noticed that someone had gotten into his figurines that he used for showing his plans during pre-battle meetings. He would have to remind the Horde that they would need to talk to him before messing with them. Also, that they should try to find a set for all of them, having multiple brains working at a problem would be great. He heard that Gaius was good with his hands, so perhaps he could help with that. Though it would mean probably emptying out his emergency candy supplies that he could bribe Gaius with. Or he could just officially introduce Gaius to his children, it seems he wanted to, though that would start the floodgates from the Horde.

"Robin, I did have a second sister." Chrom explained as Robin's gaze snapped to his best friend.

"I did not know her long enough to have a child, unless in a different Outrealm, the Robin there found a way to save her." His shoulders drooped as he finished his statement. Chrom stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Or Gangrel did not want a war or I was more convincing in stopping her from heading back to the capital. You did everything you could to save her, do not believe otherwise." At that Robin smiled ruefully as Chrom stared at him.

"I guess that takes care of the problem for now, though until I can verify the Morgans' parents, I rather not tell them who is who." He frowns before continuing, "It is a bit selfish, but also I don't want to build resentment between the ones that I can identify and the ones I can't. "

"Or hear about you having a favorite?" He rolled his eyes as Chrom continued, "what are you going to do when others identify their 'child?'"

"Let me guess, you already talked to the Morgan that might be your son?" At that Chrom chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, when the Morgans do start asking about it, I will tell them, if I can."

"Just remember, we are here for you." Robin smiled as Chrom walked out of the tent. Upon returning to his piece of paper, he filed it away with the rest of the deal with later pile. He would figure out the problem with Gaius's children later. His stomach rumbling decided his next course of action. He found his progress halted as he stared at the two male Morgans stood in front of him, smiling. "Can I help you?" He tried to keep any emotions from showing as they both looked at each other before the one on the left started talking,

"Well, we noticed that none of the other Morgans have the same hair color, same gender, and same fighting style, do you know why?" Robin frowned as he had hoped this would not have come up yet. Of course they were in fact probably related to him, so did it really surprise him that they would notice this?

"Do either one of you have a major craving for sweets?" Perhaps one of them might be Maribelle and Ricken's grandchild, which would be the simplest explanation. This plan went up in flames when both shook their heads. "Well, unfortunately, I do not know why you two have the same hair and fighting style, but then again it is not that distinct of a fighting style so perhaps it is a coincidence."

"Perhaps you can watch our fighting style and figure out who dad is?" At that suggestion, he gave a relieved smile. This was something he could do. Waving them on, they started to walk away from camp. Noticing that the two of them had started to get anxious as they were looking at the ground, he started to get worried.

"Is something the matter?"

"We just want to know who our father is?"

"Was that a question you just asked?" The other Morgan jumped in.

"Well, we aren't sure you will be able to tell. Besides, quite a few already know who their other parent is." Robin nodded as he noticed what the two were hiding, a pitfall trap. Jumping over it, he commented with a smile,

"A pitfall, what a classic-" the remainder of his response was cut-off as he heard a snap when he landed as he dived to the right as a pile of garbage slammed into him from above. "Gah, what is this?"

"The Morgan Surprise worked." The two high-fived as Robin heard the thumping of feet as the rest of the Horde came out of hiding. They all started to cheer and babble over themselves about winning, the one of the few words he could pick up was a new favorite Uncle and it seemed that the male Morgan with white Hair was at the center of attention. Wait, the only person he knew with white hair…

"This stuff wasn't cursed was it?"

"They didn't want me to." At the voice behind him, Robin jumped to his feet as he turned to see Henry beaming at him.

"At least they had some sense in their brains. I am surprised, I thought they would have only gone with the pitfall."

"They did, then I asked what they would do if you jumped over the hole. They made it better, but… if they had added some blood it would have been an even better surprise." Henry explained. "You have some smart kids, Robin." Even though he was looking at Henry, he could hear the smiles behind him.

"Of course, I guess that means I could get back at them, would you be willing to help?"

"That sounds like a caws for celebration."

"I guess if you say so, Henry, if you say so." Robin shook off all the garbage, as he saw the Horde had all ran away. After examining the smelly garbage, the use of it made more sense. It would be nearly impossible to avoid others either seeing or smelling him coming back, and it would unlikely cause any real damage. Well, besides his ego and that had already been smothered by Lissa's pranks. "Though when we are on the boats, please don't give them ideas for pranks, we have only so many boats."

"I'll try to keep them anchored." Robin groaned as Henry walked away.

"Oh no, I'm going to hear about this whichever Morgan I put with him." He sighed as he rubbed at his forehead. He still hadn't gotten to the travel plans yet either.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, it's not actually dead, shocking I know. Thanks to the two of you that have reviewed.

* * *

Robin stared out at the sea and the clear blue water, as he finally found himself a moment away from his children. Most had decided to see their other parent and try to remember them. He was not quite sure how they were planning it, but they should be alright. Also, it helped him avoid worrying what the children were doing on other boats. What was Vaike or worse, Tharja teaching them? But it would not be right to avoid them talking to their parents. Also, he had to believe if he married Tharja, that she had to have calmed down. Sure, he had been told by Chrom that he was just being paranoid, but he knew someone was out to get him. At the very least, the ruler of Plegia had a dopplerganger of him as a spiritual advisor. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the water, his gaze catching sight of Henry being swarmed by the children with the unknown parents. It reminded him a bit of the crows he had left behind before boarding. His calm was interrupted as he heard the chattering of a female Morgan walking with someone.

"Hey, father, guess what, guess what?" She reached over and grabbed at the sleeve of his coat.

"Hello Morgan, Miriel, did she try to play Tome Stackers again?"

"I am not familiar with such a game. However, based on the simplified naming structure-"

"No, no, that wasn't me, I already know not to do that with mother's, Laurent's, Uncle Henry's, Tharja's, Lissa's, or Maribelle's tomes." Morgan interrupted while attempting to wave off Miriel's peering gaze.

"I noticed how my tomes or your other siblings' tomes were not included." Robin commented as he poked her on the nose.

"Don't worry about that! The important part is that Mother thought that since there are so many Morgans and all of them either have the same father or mother, she could figure out what people can inherit from different parents."

"While it will not definitely prove anything, it will at least give a better understanding on which traits to focus on."

"Though, how do you account for the differences between where they grew up?"

"While there would be some differences, such as living on a farm like Sumia's daughter would-"

"Why would Sumia be living on a farm, wasn't she a noble before marrying Chrom?" Robin questioned as he frowned.

"That is correct, however, she has mentioned that if she had not married Chrom, her preference would have been to raise pegasi on a farm."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sully mentioned it when we discussed Sumia's particularities."

"Sorry, I just thought it would have been something that came up when I talked to her," Robin commented as Morgan laughed while pointing at him.

"You don't know everything, father," Morgan replied through the laughter as he rubbed at his forehead. Miriel seemed to be unaffected by the silliness of her daughter, perhaps he had found another precious person. Specifically, someone that he could trust to watch the Horde when they were all together and he was not available.

"I have no problem, though you might want to observe them interacting with each other as well." Robin suggested while try to hide his grin.

"That would be acceptable, with your permission I will start my observation of them now."

"That would be great, and good luck." She nodded as she walked off, Morgan following as he looked to the sky.

"Naga thank you for another Horde watcher!"

"Who is another Horde watcher?"

"Miriel is Chrom, also she is planning to do some studying of the children so we might be able to identify what exactly children get from each parent." Chrom nodded half-heartedly as Robin could tell he would not quite appreciate the value of her work.

"So, who else do you trust with your children?" Chrom changed the subject as Robin frowned.

"Besides, Miriel, just Libra and Henry, so far. Sully would be okay, but then Stahl starts feeding them, and then they get hyper since they get too much sugar..." He thought bribing Stahl was a good idea, but no, it had to backfire.

"Not Frederick or Lucina?"

"Frederick's problem is he is too busy helping you and Lissa to be accessible to help. Also, your daughter was completely overwhelmed the last time the Horde did anything with her watching them."

"I see."

"Yeah, I bet if we left her in charge of a few of them, we find her later, trapped, locked in a tent, confused on how it happened." Robin smirked, "also, I don't think she gets many jokes, must have learned that from you. I don't trust you with them because I know you would spoil the children you think that you are related to and that would cause problems."

"I am glad to see that you are no longer panicking about the children. Also, since I have to deal with the fact I have extra children heaped on me, I could get back at you with the spoiling." Robin walked over and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"While I get to enjoy the fact that at least I am the one of the only few in the Shepards of our generation not be to be Grandparent. Doesn't that make you feel old?" Chrom froze as Robin chuckled as he walked off to find a new place to continue planning their next moves. Hopefully, Virion's information about the port would be a good starting point. However, he just hoped they did not miss any of Valm's forces attempting to reach Feroxi shores, as the defenses on the continent were very, very thin. Glancing around, he found Minerva flying above the boats. Reaching the edge of the boat, he waved to get Cherche's attention. The only good news about the two Morgan's with Wyverns was that they both looked distinct enough that he did not mistake them as Minerva. Then he would be scolded three times, at least he assumed that Minerva's screech was a scolding. Though he wondered what Cherche would say to Virion if she knew about his defensiveness of her. If it was not for the fact he still needed Virion alive to help with the Horde, he was tempted to find out.

"Hello, Robin, is there something you need? Or perhaps you have an idea for Minerva?"

"The former, what can you tell me about the island we are going to?"

"We weren't there very long, but when we left Rosanne, we were able to find safe passage there. Also, when I left more recently to forewarn you of the invasion, there were no Valmese forces on the island."

"So worst case scenario, we have a small garrison to smash through. If that happens, we might even have grateful citizens, especially when they realize we are willing to pay for supplies."

"I am assume you already have a plan for dealing with the possible garrison."

"Yup, expecting the worst and hope for the best." He ended the statement with a smile.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I believe not, no."

"Also, are you busy at the moment?"

"No, right now the part of the Horde on this ship are distracted by their parents, so I actually do not have to make sure none of them are trying to dive into the water or worse." Glancing around, he noticed that neither of the other wyvern riders were flying around the boats that he could see. "Speaking of which, where is your daughter?"

"Not our daughter?" Cherche's tone took a sharp edge as he gulped before replying,

"well the one time I mentioned to someone about their kid as ours, I had to deal with another loud argument about which Morgan being my favorite. Also, I rather not make implications that we are dating and or married. With how the rumor mill of the Shepards go, it would probably end up I married you and you were already expecting." He chuckled, remembering the fiasco that was the pictures of Chrom naked. He never did find out what exactly made them happen, other than Chrom not being able to look anyone in the eye for a week. "Lastly, I doubt you would be crazy enough to try to deal with my numerous children every day."

"That would be quite a bit of cloak to sew."

"Actually, it might be a good idea to teach them that, I assume at least a couple of them know, such as Virion's son, and your daughter."

"And my grandson as well." Robin stared slacked-jaw at her. "The third wyvern rider that is male, has Virion's hair color. So far, the children are the same gender as their other parent." She took a deep breath. "I wonder what it says about me that in the future I fall for him."

"That you are very loyal, and besides with how Virion goes to help his people, I wonder what he would do for the woman he marries." She smiles.

"I did not realize how much you value his friendship." Robin nodded as he stared back out at the ocean, enjoying the lack of loud voices or concerns. "Robin, sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but I was wondering if you could help me with a favor?"

"I'll try my best." After dealing with his children, a little favor from someone that has to put up with Virion should not be too hard, right? The best case scenario, he gets another precious person to help contain the Horde.

OoOoO

He watched as the Horde ran around, chattering, and otherwise not paying attention. Compared to the 'little favor,' he would take the silly antics of his children all day. He also knew he could not tell either Virion or Cherche about that either. Probably not Chrom as well, he would give him a hard time.

However, he was not sure that letting Chrom lead the group alone to talk to the locals was such a good idea. The man was a bit naive, after all, he let him join without trying to verify the story. But, it was better than trusting the others in trying to keep the Horde from wandering off.

"So, father, are you sure we should not go help grandfather with his talking, I mean, who can resist helping us?"

"Have you ever thought that fact that an unmarried man with more children than he can count with his two hands might not look good to people?"

"Well you could just say the rest are adopted." The same Morgan replied as a few "Hey!" erupted from those nearby.

"I really don't want to lie about family," Robin replied as he ruffled the blue-haired Morgan.

"But, father, only…" her words trailed off as she and the others ran past him. Turning around, he found Henry being swarmed by the Horde, beaming at the attention. Libra walked over and commented,

"I am glad to see that your children are having a positive effect on him."

"I agree. However, I want it to be known, that I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart that you willingly spend time with my children. Though if you had told me beforehand that Henry would be my children's favorite uncle, I think I would have asked what did that person spike their drink with."

"I just hope that my raising of Noire went better." Libra frowned as Robin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you are a being a bit too hard on yourself, she survived and does not jump at every shadow."

"Perhaps, but compared to your children."

"I honestly get to cheat, it seems that the Morgans only remember the best parts of me, while everyone else's child still remembers the horrible past. After all, my children don't remember me falling in battle to Grima, or the stress it would put me under." He glanced over the Horde as Henry has started another story, the Horde sitting in rapt attention. "Do you blame Chrom and Sumia for the fact Lucina barely smiles, even though she should be happy to see her parents again. Severa acts as though Cordelia and Gregor are the worst parents ever to their faces. I could go on about the rest, but yes, we all screwed up." He took a breath as the man smiled before continuing, "even if your raising of Noire did not go as well as you wanted, you have a chance now to help her. I think the children are doing better, even grumpy Severa."

Chrom marched over, interrupting the conversation, fury storming off of him, "someone's been going around claiming to be me, while terrorizing the villagers here for supplies." Robin rubbed at his forehead, trying to figure out why such a thing is happening,

"uh, right, we should get everyone together and track down this fiend." Marching over to the Horde, he waved to get Henry to stop talking. Nearly at once, the Horde looked in his direction. "Gather everyone, we have some bandit besmirching Chrom's name, and we need to stop them." At the order, the Horde scattered as he moved to plan the next battle.

OoOoO

The group found the bandit groups as a pegasus knight flew out to challenge them. Robin noticed the particular shade of blue the young woman's hair had.

"And you are...?"

"All who would pretend to Chrom's name will answer to me for their deceit! Lay down your arms and surrender, or face judgment at my spear!" Without waiting for a response, she flew back into formation with the bandits.

"Cynthia?" Lucina question interrupted whatever Chrom had been about to say.

"Lucy, are you saying that is another of the children?" Sumia asked she floated closer.

"She's my younger sister, and your daugther, Mother, Father."

Robin glanced over to see Chrom shaking his head.

"Of course one of your children would be causing the problem here." It was not the nicest time for it, but for once, someone else child was causing the problem.

"Hey!" Lucina interjected. "I don't understand why Cynthia did not recognize you father."

"That's a hexellent question," Henry interrupted as he stepped up next to Robin. Robin took a moment to parse the comment before responding,

"does that mean she has been hexed then? I never thought about the fact that it could mess with perceptions."

"So does that mean it would be better to have Sumia or Lucina talk to her?" Chrom questioned as Robin glanced over at Sumia.

"Probably best if Sumia does, I doubt the faker also has a Sumia with him."

"Of course, the faker would not expect her to have another sister from the future."

"Yeah, we have been pretty good about keeping the information to only the Shepards, the two Khans, and Anna. She hasn't had time to tell her sisters, has she?" Robin wondered.

"Wait, that was my mom who just left?" The last of the blue-haired Morgans with unknown parentage wondered. "I'll go talk to her and explain it." Lunging for her, Robin grabbed her by back of her armor before she jumped onto her pegasus.

"She doesn't know about you."

"I'll just tell her I came back in time like she did."

"Trust me, Morgan, she won't believe it." He could see her slump at the declaration.

"Fine!"

"Anyways, get everyone ready and make sure they know not to attack… what was her name again?" He asked Lucina.

"Cynthia."

"There you go." With that, she saluted and jumped on her pegasus while Robin gave the battlefield another glance as he saw the probable leader talking to some mercenaries. "Chrom, we might have another problem, it looks like their leader is hiring some more forces."

"We need to stop him without killing them."

"Fortunately, we have the Legion to help with that." He turned back and realized that the fine only meant that she wouldn't fly after Cynthia when he was watching. Biting back a scream, he barked out quick orders as he started to insure that one of his crazy daughter did not get herself killed. Getting Sumia's attention, he jumped on the pegasus, once secured, they flew after her.

"Halt, evildoer, I won't let you hurt Lord Chrom!" Cynthia loud pronouncement clear heard even though she was talking to Morgan.

"Mom, you're so much more awesome than I thought you would be! I hope I can do that as well as you can!" Morgan exclaimed as Cynthia nearly dropped her lance.

"Huh, what. I definitely would know if I had a child. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Nope, I just came back like you, Lucina, and the others did."

"Hold it, even if I believe you, I know I haven't had a kid yet."

"Oh yeah, I might be slightly wrong, but Lucina's kid is here, so is Yarne's, and Severa's-"

"Morgan, dear, perhaps we can explain to her later." Sumia interjected as Cynthia glanced over to them.

"Who are you?"

"Cynthia, Henry said you might be under a hex, making you think the bandit leader is Chrom. Do you remember me? I'm Sumia, your mother, Lucina is with us as well."

"Wait, a hex, I would never fall victim to that. And I know my father does not have white hair."

"That's because I'm his best friend, Robin." He retorted.

"Oh, that makes more sense, but that means you're alive, Mother." She flew over and nearly knocked Sumia out of the saddle in a hug. "I am so glad to see you. Wait a minute, that means the other man lied about being Chrom. I'm going to kill him for this. I'll place a flying hoof into his chest."

"Before you do that, let's land, then why don't you take your mother, father, and Lucina to take care of the guy, we'll back you up." Realizing he probably should have someone else watching Chrom. "Also, Kellam, if you are nearby, can you watch Chrom's back?"

"Of course." The voice nearly caused Robin to jump out of his skin, if it was not for the fact he had this happen multiple times in the last two years. Jumping off the pegasus once close enough, he was able to see how much having double the size of his forces that he was used to made this fight so much easier. He still was going to give Chrom a hard time that his youngest could not identify him probably. He just hoped the next time they met a future child, it would not go as poorly.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think. Also the next chapter should not be as long as this one.


End file.
